


Honey, Come Home

by dogheaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, let taako top goddamit, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven
Summary: This cycle, when Magnus regenerates on the Starblaster, Taako isn't wasting any time.





	Honey, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for TAZ (and my first fic in a looooong time) so i'm hopin it's not, like, terrible?
> 
> This is related to my other fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215984 but you don't necessarily need to read that one to get it. just know magnus is trans and they share a bed lol

The second the Starblaster clears the atmosphere and there’s that long-repeated moment of the collective (remaining) crew holding their breath, Taako feels tears prick at his eyes as he’s shifted, moved to his reset location as the form of Magnus reappears, his skin and bones and hair reforming into that perfectly familiar silhouette and Taako, before he even realizes it,  _ throws  _ himself at the man, maybe a bit too passionately to be seen as completely platonic. And Magnus laughs, surprised, before spinning the elf around, his grin splitting his face in two. “Miss me?” he teases, pinching at Taako’s cheek. 

 

He jerks his face away, batting at the big hand with his ears flattened against his head. He feels at least Lup’s eyes on him, and his face is most definitely red. “Only cause I had to third wheel for, like, 3 months.” 

 

Lup claps him on the back, rolling her eyes at her brother. “Maggie! We all missed you. You gotta stop doing that, my man.” 

 

Magnus has the decency to look sheepish as the others come over, Lucretia asking him what the last thing he remembers is and Davenport welcoming him home. Magnus is caught up in all the fanfare but Taako notices, smugly, that the human’s standing closest to him out of everyone. 

***

Taako was, admittedly, pissed at Magnus.

He had spent the last three months --  _ 90 days!! --  _ alone, curled up in Magnus’s room, impossibly small and sullen under the sheets that still smelled like sweat, like dirt, like something musky and strong and warm. 

For ninety days he was alone and fared through his nightmares by himself, waking up freezing and shivering with cold sweat and without a warm body by his side to calm him down and tell him everything was okay. 

And so that night, fucking  _ exhausted  _ but  _ unreasonably  _ happy, Taako dragged an apologizing Magnus to his room, long after the rest of the crew had retired to their quarters so that the elf could catch him up on everything he’d missed (“ _ God, though, the Light was so fucken’ close when you were here, but then the second you zapped it it was like no one on this stupid ship knew how to track a big ball of light!”)  _ and shut the door, locking it to a bemused Magnus’s face. 

They sit on the bed, Taako curled up in a loose fetal position as he stares at the human chatting as he gets ready for bed. They’d done this so, so many times now, but with these unwarranted breaks, Taako could more definitely appreciate the luxury of having Magnus around. Of having his weight dip the mattress. Of having his breathing, slow and steady and deep, keep Taako grounded when the insomnia wouldn’t release him from its grasp. 

Of his smile and those heavenly brown eyes that crinkle when he grins at Taako’s shitty jokes and his big, heavy hands rubbing soothing circles in the middle of Taako’s back when he wakes up breathing hard and heart racing. 

And so,  _ maybe  _ Taako was looking forward to Magnus coming back a  _ little bit too much _ . Far more than anyone else on the ship, maybe, but that was okay. 

Magnus got into bed, leaning over to turn out the lights. As soon as the room was enveloped into a warm, quiet darkness, Taako turned, his shoulder shifting as he faced the human. 

In the past, they had slept on opposite sides of the bed, each facing their own wall and only coming together if reassurance was warranted. It felt safe to Taako, at least, to have some nearby but not necessarily crowding his space. And maybe if once or twice he woke up with a big hairy arm draped over his shoulders, he didn’t mind much either way. 

Tonight, though, Taako moved closer than before, tentatively reaching out in the darkness for Magnus’s arm, trying not to spook the human in that he was basically  _ blind  _ in here. 

He found it, trailing his hand down to Magnus’s own and grasping it, intertwining their fingers. He squeezed, softly, his heart rate picking up in panic in fear of Magnus’s reaction. 

And he did react, after the most terrifying pause of Taako’s life -- he squeezed back, harder and firmer than the elf’s. 

In the anonymity of the dark, Taako finds it in himself to speak. His voice is soft, delicate, like he isn't intending on Magnus to hear: “I did miss you, you know.” 

He hears Magnus hum, unclasping their hands and shifting on the bed. Taako scoots back, afraid of something he said setting him off, but Magnus simply turns toward him and pulls the elf closer, his head resting on Magnus’s shoulder and Magnus’s arm around his midsection. “‘M sorry,” he says, “It was dumb of me to rush in like that without telling you guys first. That one was on me.” 

Taako lefts out a soft snort, face turning to bury itself in the warm crook of Magnus’s neck, his beard offering an itchy sort of reassurance on his nose. “Yeah, no shit.” 

He feels Magnus make a soft, one-note laugh in his belly as he pulls Taako closer, and in a fit of passion (or happiness? Maybe glee at having his space heater back?), he turns and presses a kiss to Magnus’s jaw, watching him for a reaction. 

Magnus starts, and then blinks, confused, and Taako is about to backtrack and apologize and maybe Blink, himself, but then Magnus is gently turning his head with his fingers and his lips are grazing over Taako’s own, his breath uncertain. He pauses, their mouths brushing with the slightest feather-touch, before his lips part. “Can I -- can I kiss you?” 

And he says it in such a small, small voice that it makes a part of Taako melt and in answer he presses up, capturing Magnus’s mouth in a kiss that he’d been imagining his head for weeks now. 

His lips are soft but dry, and his facial hair scratches at Taako’s cheeks, but he’s  _ warm  _ and  _ solid  _ and his hands move to settle tentatively on Taako’s hips, his fingers sweaty and nervous and light. 

He’s kissing Taako so gently and slowly, and Taako has to press forward to deepen it, hands tangled now in the loose bun that holds Magnus’s wavy locks back. Magnus makes a strangled noise in his throat as the elf’s tongue licks at his lips and he pulls back, holding Taako by his shoulders as he looks at him in the darkness, pupils blown wide and skin flushed. 

“Fuck, I’m -- I’m sorry, was that too much?” Taako shrinks in on himself, trying to pull away but Magnus’s hands are still on his shoulders. 

“No, it’s -- I, uh, wanted to ask you -- what you’re comfortable with? Like, did you want to do more than -- than kissing?” 

Taako blinks at him and although Magnus can’t see it he grins, face flushing darker as a little part of him fills up with impossible glee at the prospect of Magnus being into this -- being into  _ him.  _

“I-- fuck yeah, my dude. Whatever you’re down for, Taako’s there.” He’s grinning now and Magnus seems to hear it in his voice and he relaxes, pulling Taako down for another kiss. His tongue comes out almost immediately and Magnus makes a whimpering noise in the back of his throat, his head tilting so they’re closer and Taako feels Magnus’s hands on him, running down his back and shoulders, and Taako takes a break from kissing him senseless to grab his wrist and guide his hand down to his ass, turning over so he’s straddling the human, elbows on either side of his head. “You can touch me,” he offers, “Like, wherever you want. I don’t mind.” 

He feels Magnus breathing harder, deeper, and his eyes flicker at Taako’s face in the dim and then down to his chest. “Okay,” he breathes. His hand gives a tentative squeeze and Taako makes an encouraging noise, head dipping to kiss at Magnus’s throat, his lips and tongue making him shiver -- a fact Taako is definitely going to stow away for later. 

Magnus paws at his waist, fingers dipping under his shirt. “Can I-- can you take this off?” 

Taako presses a last kiss to the delicate skin behind his ear and then sits up, their laps touching, and he  _ knows  _ Magnus feels the bulge in his shorts if that sharp intake of breath was any indicator. 

He pulls off his nightshirt, pausing uncertainly for a moment as his fingers graze over the uniform, angry-looking scars that mark him from his hip to his chest, but then tosses it and takes Magnus’s hands, pressing his palms flat against Taako’s chest, his nipples hard against the rough calluses. 

“Shit,” he hears Magnus breathe, and then his hands are feeling all over, slow and methodical, sending shivers down Taako’s spine (and straight into his dick) as those enormous palms ran up and down his sides, over his ribs and across his hip bones. He pauses at the scars, fingers moving tentatively to try and make sense of the texture, and Taako panics, gripping Magnus’s wrist and pushing his hand down over the bulge in his boxers instead. 

Magnus gets the hint and doesn’t say anything about it, instead sitting up and kissing the elf again. “You-- you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks, impossibly softly. 

Taako nods against the hand touching his cheek. “‘Course I am. Cha’boy knows what he’s doing.” 

Magnus breathes a laugh. “That makes one of us, then.” 

That makes Taako pause, his hands freezing where they had been resting on his shoulders. “Mags, you’re-- you’re a virgin?”

He sees Magnus cringe in embarrassment. “I -- uh, yeah. I mean, I wanted to-- definitely. I just. I never really, uh, trusted anyone? To see me-- down there?”

And it takes a moment for it to click in Taako’s brain and his mouth makes an “oh” sound and he smiles despite himself, flattered in a way Magnus probably didn’t intend. 

“Oh. Well. That's-- that's good. Taako’s gonna take care of you then.” And he sees Magnus smile, his face red, but Taako moves forward to kiss him, those lips pressing easily against his own. 

He tugs at the bottom of Magnus’s shirt, and the human lifts his arms easily for them to toss it aside, breaking their liplock. 

His chest and stomach are, predictably, hairy and muscular, though not without a soft layer of padding that contrasts wildly with the innumerable amount of scars criss-crossing his skin in lines and scratches and holes and burns. Taako runs his fingertips against his belly, sending shivers through Magnus. His fingers find his nipples and Magnus makes a choked noise, hands gripping hard at Taako’s naked waist. The elf grins, dipping his head to press his tongue flat against the soft nub, before taking it into his mouth and suckling gently. 

Magnus lets out a long whine, back arching and fingers gripping painfully hard against Taako. The elf bites gently, a warning, and Magnus lets out a yip before loosening his grip, one hand coming up to rub at his sore nipple. 

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. Taako narrows his eyes though he can’t see and continues his trek downward, tonguing the more prominent scars on his way down to his crotch. 

At Taako’s hands at his waistband Magnus lifts his hips, helping the elf shimmy off his boxers and tossing them off to the side, and. Well. From here, Taako can smell Magnus’s heat, his arousal, carnal and musky and  _ human, _ and his fingers itch to touch him from where they’re resting at his upper thighs. Magnus is half-sitting up, propping himself up by his elbows. His knees are half-closed, eyes uncertain and vulnerable at Taako’s prolonged pause. 

“Can I-- can I eat you out?” 

The words make Magnus’s breath hitch but then he’s nodding hard and Taako grins, lowering his head to spread his thighs. 

And there’s his dick, red and flush with arousal, surrounded by soft auburn curls and he’s  _ wet,  _ he’s very wet, and Taako feels his own cock twitch in his shorts at the sight. 

He inhales, breathing in that scent one last time, before dipping his head and pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Magnus. He hears him almost choke on a sob as he clenches, his hips twitching in anticipation. 

Taako hums, licking up from Magnus’s wet heat to the tip of his clit, repeating the motion -- slow, languid, and softly -- a few more times, teasing him, before Magnus’s big hands are screwed up in his hair and he lets out a broken whimper. “Taako,” he says, “I need --more,  _ please _ .”

It’s the ‘please’ that makes Taako smile and he leans in, spreading Magnus’s labia open with his thumbs, and takes the head of his clit in his mouth and  _ sucks.  _

Magnus gasps, his thighs squeezing Taako’s head as he shudders against the wet heat of Taako’s mouth, barely able to hold himself still. It must feel amazing, Taako muses, as he pushes forward incessantly, swallowing around Magnus’s cock and creating a delicious suction that makes him keen, hissing obscenities as he tries not to wiggle around too much. Fuck, if Magnus had known getting eaten out felt like  _ this--.  _

Taako pulls back a little, catching his breath as he tickles the tip of his tongue side-to-side against the head of Magnus’s cock and making the human shudder. “ _ Fuck _ , Taako -- I -- Can you--” 

“Hmm?” Taako wipes the slick off his chin, his hand coming up to idly rub at Magnus's clit as he forces out his words: “Can you fu-fuck me?” 

His hips buck automatically at that, at the weak, uncertain tone of voice big, strong Magnus is using and it takes all but a second before he’s kicking off his boxers and crawling up the human’s body, his own tiny frame dwarfed by Magnus’s. 

His palms settle on Magnus’s belly, his dick lying hard and warm against Magnus’s pubis, the impossibly warm temperature of his body making Taako  _ itch  _ to be inside of him. Magnus grips his hands, his hips grinding down just slightly, and Taako can  _ see  _ the lust and want and need in his eyes, so he doesn’t say anything else before spitting into his hand, rubbing the hasty lubricant along his length, and pressing the head of his cock into Magnus’s cunt, his eyes screwed shut as he slowly sinks inside. 

He's only midway inside when Magnus huffs and grips his hips again, halting Taako’s entry. Taako whimpers, body  _ shivering  _ now with want, as he lets Magnus take two deep breaths. They're both frozen, trembling, the air thick and heavy with sex. “Fuck, dude, sorry, it’s just -- you’re, uh.  _ Big _ .” 

Taako breathes a laugh, slowly continuing his entry at Magnus's curt nod of approval. “That’s-- that’s a new one. I thought I was just average.” 

Magnus smiles cheekily, his cheeks still flushed an adorable shade of red. “Well, to me, you are.” 

“Mm.” Taako leans over, closing the gap between them with a kiss, their lips and tongues brushing softly as Taako presses in the last few inches and bottoms out. They’re flush, hip-to-hip, and Taako pauses to kiss the corner of Magnus’s mouth before speaking. “Can I keep going, bubala?” 

Magnus nods, his chest swelling with a deep breath, and Taako cants his hips, setting a slow and easy rhythm for Magnus to adjust. He's lucky Magnus is so wet, otherwise he imagines this first-time thing would be a lot less pleasant without lube. 

It isn’t long before Magnus is panting again, his insides clenching wonderfully against Taako, and Taako leans over him, lifting a leg up so he can hump into the human harder, faster. 

Magnus lets out a gasp at the uptake in momentum and drops a hand down to rub at his clit, sweat beading up on his delicious skin and Taako can’t help himself as he dips down, licking a stripe from Magnus’s collarbone to his ear, biting at the sensitive skin just behind his earlobe. 

Magnus lets out a muffled whine, pulling Taako’s face to his and kissing him sloppily, unable to multitask with a dick inside him and a hand trying to rub himself to orgasm. 

Taako doesn’t mind, sucking his tongue into his mouth as he picks up the pace as much as he can, a tight rocket of  _ want _ building in his lower belly, threatening to push him over the edge. Magnus seems close too, and as Taako releases his tongue the human lets out a high whine. “Taak--  _ Fuck,  _ I’m close--” 

Taako makes a grunt of agreement, reaching down between them and brushing Magnus’s hand aside to rub at the human’s cock himself. It takes only a few minutes before Magnus is gasping, his insides tightening against Taako, his hips canting clumsily as he spills over the edge. 

And it takes Taako only a few more moments of seeing Magnus like that, completely undone with his mouth open wide and eyes squinted shut and keening so desperately that he comes, too, the perfect wet heat of Magnus milking him into a spine-tingling orgasm, spilling inside the other man. 

When they’ve both come down from their high and Magnus carelessly bats away Taako’s hand from his now-oversensitive clit, Taako collapses on the human with a soft “oof.” 

They’re both gross and sweaty now, but Magnus still holds him close against him, heavy arms a warm furry blanket against the elf’s soft skin, and brushes the soft blonde flyaways from Taako's face. He’s smiling, his eyes closed. 

“Thanks, Taako.” 

“Mm. For what?” He’s tired now, ironically, and turns so his cheek and ear are pressed against Magnus’s chest, listening to his gradually-slowing heartbeat, the warmth and sweat of his skin radiating up and against him. 

Magnus kisses his head. “For sucking my dick.”

Taako snorts. 

“But also,” Magnus says, “For being really cool. And I’m glad it’s you I’m in bed with.” 

Taako hums his agreement, trying to stifle his goofy smile, hand brushing up and down Magnus’s belly, enjoying its soft give. “Yeah, well. Anytime, my dude. We should do this again.” 

Magnus makes a noise of affirmation and pulls the elf closer, his head against soft muscles covered in scar tissue. 

Slowly they drift off, and although Taako knows he’s going to be gross and tacky and sticky in the morning, he’s glad he’s at least waking up gross and tacky and sticky in Magnus’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed these nasty boys. drop a kudos or comment if you liked it!! or even if you didn't. I thrive on attention. 
> 
> my tumblr is marzipan-s :-)


End file.
